The present invention is related to baby walkers, and more particularly to a baby walker which is comprised of a plurality of inflatable rings each of which has its own safety valve and can be detached for use independently as a lifesaver.
A baby walker is a device specifically designed to help baby learn walking, the height of which is generally not changeable. The present invention is to provide a device which combines inflatable ring and baby walker together so that it can be alternatively used as a baby walker or a lifesaver.